Dark Night
by SilverShadowSoul
Summary: Ally Fray s life was normal,then she was attacked by a vampire. A freaking vampire. Oh and if that isn t not-normal enough she was saved by werewolf and taken to a house were there were a pack of them. Hell on a fruitcake. Will Ally fall for her sinfully beautiful soulmate, the one given to her by the powers, or will she fall for her sweet and kind saviour who warms her heart?
1. Just another night

Authors note:  
Ok, so this is my first bash at writing, so wish me luck. This story, I admit, is partly other people's ideas but I choose the characters and changed the plot, so I hope you like what I've written. Review if you like, I'll be happy with some constructive criticism to, .

Black Nights.

Chapter One.

The best place to go for some privacy is the beach at night. The stars blaze beautifully against the velvet blackness of the sky and the hypnotising light was calming and peaceful. I loved the feel of the soft dry sand between my toes and regularly went there to think about the little things, the important things also, but mostly the smaller things. Sometimes I had to get away from the craziness of my family. Don`t get me wrong, I love them but they fry my head sometimes.

That was why I found myself laying on the beach at night , my eyes closed in happy contentment at the still, silent night. I listened to the rhythmic crashing of the waves against the soft sand and I took in a deep breath of ocean air.

The silence of the night was ripped open as a deep, smooth voice, "Didn`t your mother ever tell you that it`s dangerous to be out, alone, at night".

My eyes snapped open and my heart thundered in my cheast as I sat up, surprised at the sudden noise. " Wha".

Stood above me was a tall, skinny guy with raven black hair, reddish golden eyes and a long, if slightly boyish face. If I had seen him on the streets I`d have said he was cute, maybe have a little crush on him, but the predatory gleaming his eyes frightened me, unnerved me.

"Where did you come from?", I asked him, startled.

A grin slipped onto his face, "You should be more alert, girl. There are bad people out there, you know". His tone implied a double meaning.

"I..", I wasn`t sure what to say," I suppose so. I`m sorry, did you need something?"

His eyes gleamed red for a millisecond but then I shook myself, it was dark, and I must just be seeing things. "Well, actually..."

Before I knew it he was onto of me, pinning me painfully to the ground with his scrawny, but weirdly strong arms.

"Get the fuck off me", I yelled angrily, unsuccessfully trying to get my hands free from his.

He smiled, "I don`t think I will, if that`s all right with you".

"No, it bloody well isn`t", I almost snarled and bit his shoulder as hard as I could, which was hard through his tee-shirt, and drew blood.

He let out a little yelp of surprise, oddly not a sound of pain, and laughed, laughed, at my attempt.

"A girl with a bite, I think I like it", he looked far more amused than he should have, considering he had my life in his hands.

"Go to hell", I spat and kicked at his legs but he moved them out of m reach, flexibly.

"Honey, I`ve been in hell for longer than you`ve been alive", he lowered his head to my neck and sniffed deeply, his breath was cold against my neck, it felt wrong. I ignored his odd comment with the distraction of his physical closeness and panic set in. What did he want? Was he going to kill me? Drown me in the ocean? Or...rape? No. I`d die rather than let that happen.

My heart was pounding impossibly fast and the panic didn`t lessen over the minutes, "I..Please, just..Please leave me alone". It was a whimper.

He released one of my hands and for a millisecond I thought he was going to let me go but I was sorely disappointed when he captured both of my wrists in one hand. I tried pulling out of the hold but his grip was steel." I can`t do that honey, see I`m very thirsty, unbelievable so and you smell so...exquisitely mouth-watering".

"Get of me you crazy bastard", I cried out.

He chuckled, " I`ve been called far worse by more dangerous people, girl". He raised his free hand and ran it almost lovingly down my cheek and I shuddered under his cold hand, ice cold.

"HELP!, I screamed, "Pleas-". His hand was around my throat in a blur, so quickly that I didn`t` see it coming.

"Bad move, girl", He hissed, "I was hoping to enjoy you, make you last so long, but those Crawley mutts properly heard your stupid yells". I didn`t know what he was going on about but I'm guessing that the possibility of someone hearing me was good. The hold on my throat loosened slightly.

I let out a thin cry, it lasted only a second before I reined it in, annoyed with me for being weak. I had never felt terror like this before in my life. Not when I nearly drowned when I was 5, not when I fell out of my tree house when I was 9 or even when I had one of my kidneys taken out. The terror spiked through me and made my blood boil and anger, sadness and fear stormed through me like a tornado, making my breathing deepen harshly.

"Now, if I remove my hand will you be a good girl and be quiet?", he asked, his foul breath against my neck.

I couldn't manage words through the lump in my throat so I nodded, slightly but enough for him to see. He did.

He grinned that feral grin again, that look scared the depths of my soul, "Good". He removed his hand from my throat and used it to turn my head to the side and I had to close my eyes to avoid getting sand in them.

As he inhaled against my neck again he let out a soft growl that vibrated through his cheast in into me. This guy was very strange and as much I wished this wasn`t happening I silently wished that he would do what he was going to do and leave me quickly because I just wanted to go home.

If he was going to let me go instead of killing me.

Suddenly a sharp and quick pain lit up my neck as two unknown objects pierced my neck, breaking my pale skin easily.

I couldn`t help it. I let out a short, pain laced cry as the pain and a weird pulling sensation radiated from my neck, where I felt my attackers presence...No. Nnno, NO!. Was...was he biting me? What the fuck? What the hell was the crazy bastard doing? He...he was sucking my life blood from my neck, but that meant that he was...a vampire. Vampire. That would explain the strength, the speed, the coldness, the attacking me and of course, how could I forget, the him sucking MY FUCKING NECK LIKE A LEETCH!

I felt myself grow more and fainter with every gulp he took and my thoughts started getting fuzzy and I felt disconnected from myself. I made a last ditch effort to shove him off me but he was stuck to my neck like superglue. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stated to lose hope.

I glanced along the empty beach. The golden sand had dozens of footprints imprinted into it, showing the earlier activities of the beach and I desperately searched for someone, anyone to help me, to save me. But there was no one. I didn`t want to die, not now. I wasn`t ready yet, but I bet no one ever is.

And just as I was about to close my eyes to give in to the pain I heard a loud angry snarl. At first I thought it was my attacker that had emitted the noise but when I fully opened my eyes I saw the sender of the snarl.

A few meters away stood a medium height blonde guy was the bluest eyes I had ever seen, the most golden hair, the most beautiful face, body and posture. My god, I might still live to tomorrow. But then again, the newcomer did have an unworldly feel to him...maybe he was a vampire as well. My hope was put out at that thought. The new comer properly just wanted to suck me dry as well. Well, hell and fresh biscuits.

My attacker snapped his head to the newcomer and let rip a mighty snarl of his own, "What do you want, mutt".

The guy didn`t look happy to see my attacker, so if they were both vamps they weren`t friends. I didn`t know if that was a good thing or not. I guess I'd find out soon.

I gazed pleadingly up at the newcomer, hoping he would save me from the fangs of the vamp pinning me down.

"You know what I want, leech, you are on wolf territory. We warned you from hunting on our lands but you didn`t listen", he gestured to me, sparing me a single glance but quickly returned it to his main threat. Wolf territory? Hunting? Were they both mental.

"You think I care about your rules? I do as I please and it pleases me to piss you off, the free blood is a plus", he grinned suddenly, my blood glinting on his fangs. I shuddered.

"Go, Hender. Right now and I might give you a head start", the newcomers eyes hinted at th- Hender that he was close to the edge.

Hender just laughed," You think I'm scared of you?"

"No, but you should be", the look in the newcomers eyes was scary, deadly.

Hender must have seen the newcomer move before I did because as soon as a saw him move a millimetre Hender was already rushing at him, fangs flashed.

For a second I was scared for the stranger but that was before he leaped at Hender, in mid-air I heard a horrible crunching noise, the noise you hear when you crack your knuckles, and he changed before my eyes. Skin gave way to thick, golden brown fur, hands and feet to four massive paws, his nose disappeared and formed into a long muzzle and instead of an 18 year old guy, a massive brown wolf was hurling itself towards the vampire. The change took seconds.

Werewolf. My god. It was like freaking twilight. Things like this weren`t real, they just weren`t. But they were. The two impossible mythical creatures were locked in battle.

Well, hell buckets.

The two impossible mythical creatures locked in battle in front of me were, to say the least, terrifying and I hoped that the werewolf would win because, in my view, he was my only shred of hope to save me from the vampire.

Hender and the wolf were a blur in front of me and I couldn`t tell who was winning. I`m guessing that was bad.

I heard a few yelps of pain, snarls of anger, roars of fury and exclamations of surprise.

Claw here. Punch there. Blur. Blur. Blur. My eyes misted over as I fought to stay conscious, that bastard had drunk a lot of my blood. I felt my thoughts wander...So at least my savour was hot, that was something I supposed. If I was going to die, he was a good last thing to see.

I closed my eyes, smiled and let out a deep breath. I used my last drop of my energy to roll onto my side and I listened to the gentle lulling of the waves as I slowly slipped away. My vision grew blurry and the sounds around me grew faint. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. I felt my heart slow.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and for some reason it felt like a panicked motion.

"Hello, wake up! Fuck, wake up for me, I know you can. Don`t go to sleep, please!", his voice was only slightly familiar but I knew that I knew him from somewhere and somehow, somehow, I forced my eyes open.

I blinked up at the werewolf, now in his human form, and I frowned," But I'm so tired". It was whisper.

He took my talking as a good sign.

"I know, I know but I need you to try so I can help you, ok?", his voice was pleading, it made me sad.

"Don`t be sad, the light is where the angels dance", I smiled stupidly, even though deep down I knew something was wrong.

"Well, stay away from the angels, ok? They`re pricks", he answered and I felt big, strong arms surround me, they lifted me up and I felt like I was floating. I laughed but it came out thin and quiet.

Blackness swarmed my vision as I let go.


	2. The Sleeping Beauty

Authors note:  
Even though my story has only been posted for two days, I'm still disappointed at getting no reviews. What am I doing wrong?

Well, anyway, here is chapter two.

Chapter Two:

Caynes point of view.

The girl had forest green eyes that were round and bright, soft but elegant features, long midnight black hair, a tall curvy body and the plumpest red lips I had ever seen. I couldn`t help but stare.

It had been hours since I had run Hender from the beach and I was worried. Not of the vampire, no, I was worried for the girl I had saved from him. When I had gone to her she had lost so much blood and her heart had nearly stopped, luckily I got her to Arlec in time for him to work his magic.

I didn`t know what it was about the girl but she felt familiar, so familiar, but I knew I had never seen her before in my life. I think I'd remember if I had seen her angelic face before. When I had seen her pinned beneath that filthy bloodsucker I had almost lost it. I didn`t know why but I had felt so much fury at seeing the fear in her eyes and had wished there was something I could do to make her forget, to rewind time so she didn`t have to be bitten and sucked dry by that parasite.

But there wasn`t. So I did the next best thing, I brought her back to the pack house to get her all healed up. Arlec hadn`t been very happy when he had seen me carrying the unconscious girl in my arms but, weirdly, he only frowned, not questioning my decision to bring her here, which he usually would have. At the time I hadn`t thought about it much but now, waiting on the girl to wake up, I couldn`t help but wonder. Arlec was usually deadly serious about bringing humans who didn`t know our secret into of safe haven but today he didn`t protest once. Maybe he had the same feeling as me, the feeling that she was somehow important to our pack. I supposed I would find out at one point.

"Cayne", I jumped slightly at Arlecs voice at my shoulder, damn that wolf moved fast.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at him from my seat next to the bed where the girl was sleeping soundly.

"Come down stairs, Ashton wants to know what happened with Hender and why the fuck there's a stranger in his house", Arlec said bluntly, leaning against the doorframe with a stern expression.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I growled, annoyed for some reason.

He raised an eyebrow," And what look is that?"

"That disapproving look", I replied and leaned back in my chair, running a hand through my blonde hair in a tired motion.

"I don`t agree with your decision to bring her here", he answered shortly, his stormy grey eyes swirling with an unknown emotion.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave her to bleed to death?" I sad, angrily.

"Yes", his face was an impassive mask that I couldn`t read.

Suddenly, I felt like I didn`t know Arlec at all. I had become a werewolf at the age of 19 and it had been 20 years ago. I had been changed by Arlecs life-mate Emily when had she found me bleeding in the woods and she had nursed me back to health and helped me through the transition. I had been introduced to the pack and Arlec. He had been quiet but watching, missing nothing. He was an intimidating man with a large, wide frame, dark brown hair, grey piercing eyes, long but strong features and a deadly air to him. I had gotten to know him over the years and had found him to be a caring, smart and strong mentor. Never had he been so bluntly uncaring of another's life.

"How the hell could you say that, she`s a human being not an injured bird!", I snarled. Immediately I was surprised at my anger towards him at his callous remark.

"She is nothing to me, why should I care?" he half-shrugged, "Why do you care anyway, you don`t usually save damsels in distress, even when on a mission".

It was my turn to shrug, "I...I feel like she`s someone important, don`t you feel it?"

He eyed me sceptically, "Is this one of your seeing the future things?"

I shook my head," No, it`s just a feeling deep in my gut".

Arlec blinked slowly and gazed over at the girl," I feel it too".

"What?"

"I think that she is going to be around here often", was all he said.

I frowned at my knees, thinking. What is it with this girl?

"I feel like I know her from somewhere, but I don`t know where, do you get what I'm saying?" I asked.

Arlec nodded.

"Who do you suppose she is?" I said and glanced back at the girl.

"I don`t know but we`ll find out when she wakes up, won`t we. Now, get your ass downstairs before Ashton kills you", as soon as those words passed his lips he was gone, so fast it was if he hadn`t even been there to begin with.

I looked down at her, sleeping so peacefully, and sighed, wishing I could curl at the bottom of the bed and sleep. But there is no rest for the wicked.

Ally`s point of view:

As soon as I opened my eyes I was confused. I was expecting the light violet ceiling of my bedroom not plain white. I sat up, still a little groggy, and glanced around, my heart sped up at the unfamiliar place. Red walls, blue carpet, blue silk bed, white dresser and wardrobe, brown wooden desk, violet bedside lamp. So not my room.

Then it hit me, like a punch to the gut, the attack. Me at the beach, the guy attacking me, no, the vampire, vampire, attacking me, the fight between the wolf and the vampire. Vampires and werewolves, my god I had seen a VAMPIRE and a WEREWOLF. Had I gone mental or did that happen?

Ok, I was hyperventilating now. Calm down, calm down. Firstly, check for injuries. Check, all clear, weirdly the bite marks were absent. Secondly, was I alone. Check, yes. Thirdly, was I dressed. Check, I pulled back the covers, yep I`m still in my sandy clothes. Ok, lastly, how the hell do I get out of here?

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and suddenly gripped the side of the bed as a wave of dizziness swept over me. Feeling lightheaded, I took in a deep breath. Ok, get out of here Ally, then you`ll be ok.

Cautiously I stood, testing the strength of my legs warily. I seemed to be fine so I walked towards the door, intent on getting out.

I turned the handle half expecting it to be locked but it wasn`t. In fact, the door opened noiselessly and I smiled, satisfied. If I thought that I`d been kidnapped I`d have been more quiet but I doubted I had been. What captors made sure their victim was healed, or didn`t tie them down and didn`t leave them in an locked room? They were either my saviours or the worst kidnappers ever. I was thinking the former. But that still didn`t stop my heart from thumping loudly in my cheast with fear.

Outside the door was a long empty corridor with a set of stairs leading down and I guessed that the stairs was how I was getting out. I padded towards them, on my guard at all times.

I made my way down the stairs and paused at the bottom, I heard voices. I couldn`t hear what they were saying but I could her at least 4 different people.

I walked slowly towards the open door to the left of me.


	3. Well, this is awkward

Authors note:  
Hey, how are you all? I need to say how happy the reviews I have make me. I know it`s an overreaction but my heart speeds up every time I get a new one, which has been three times but can you blame me?

I forgot to mention, In the summary it said she was rescued by a vampire, well, as you`ve read, that was an error and it was a werewolf.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you see any mistakes can you tell me please, .

Chapter three:

Caynes point of view:

Ashton looked pissed. I didn`t mean Oh Who Ate The Last Doughnut pissed, I meant You Knocked Up My Daughter pissed. His icy blue eyes were narrowed in anger, his brow furrowed, his jaw clenched and his shoulders tensed.

The look on his face scared the shit out of me and I held back a shudder as a sat at the table with Ashton, Arlec, Jamie, Liam, Connor and Orvirk. None looked very happy.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ashton asked harshly, "There has never been a human outside of this pack that has entered this house, what gives you the right to bring one now"?

"She was dying what was I supposed to do"?, I answered, not agreeing but still respectful of my Alpha.

"Take her to a human hospital, the pack healer heals the pack not strangers, you best remember that", he said, forcefully, his eyes hard.

"She wouldn`t have made it, she would have died, Ashton," I defended.

"That is none of our concern", He said.

That had me standing, clenching my fists in anger, "We swore to protect the humans on our land! Unless you`re forgetting Quell beach is ours to protect, why should we not help".

"Don`t forget your place, Cayne", I felt the force behind his words and I clenched my jaw.

"I don`t mean to speak out of place but how could you say that?"

"You`ve put our pack at risk by bringing her here, if she finds out our secret how do we know she won`t go around telling people?".

I had to laugh, "Who would believe her anyway?"

Ashton glared down at me," You would be surprised at how often those words are proved wrong".

I looked at him, "It doesn`t matter anyway".

Ashton's voice was cold, "And why is that?"

"Because she already knows".

"What!" his fury hit me in waves and I almost cried out.

"What did you expect? I vampire bit her, I had to change to run him off", I said.

"You didn`t kill it", his voice was flat.

"I was a little preoccupied with saving a life, Ashton", I replied bluntly.

The alpha stood as well and the pack lowered their eyes, not interfering, fearing his anger. I didn`t blame them but couldn`t help but feel a little betrayed that none were helping me out.

"The vampire is our main concern, not one girl. If that vampire is still out there he is properly killing people, you had the chance to stop him but instead you saved one person. Why? What is so important about her that you`d let it go?" He fumed.

I frowned, suddenly unsure, "I...I..she felt important somehow, I`m not sure why".

"I hardly thin-", he started but Arlec interrupted.

"I felt it to", Arlec defended shortly and Ashton turned to him.

"Explain".

He shrugged," Like I said, I felt that she is important as well. I have to agree with Cayne on this one, Alpha".

Ashton's eyes softened slightly at his friend, "You're sure?"

Sure, he trusts him. I`m only his little brother.

"Yeah, I`m sure. I wouldn`t have said anything if I wasn`t".

I was about to say something when a sweet but wary voice said out of nowhere from behind me, "Um, hey. Where the hell am I?"

Allys point of view:

"Yeah, I`m sure. I wouldn`t have said anything if I wasn`t".

I was really nervous and scared shitless but I sucked up my courage, "Um, hey. Where the hell am I?"

All of their heads turned my way and my heart sped up in fear, not sure what would happen.

"So, you`re up", the guy from last night was sitting at the table next to a group of tall, tanned, well built guys with serious expressions and all of them were impossible handsome in their own way. They guy next to the werewolf had dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and a light scar that ran along his left cheekbone. The guy across from him had black hair and green eyes, he was a lot shorter than the werewolf. The guy next to Him was a slightly taller one with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The one to the right to the werewolf was of a medium height with snow white hair and dark green eyes. The last one was the one who took my breath away. His eyes were so blue that they looked like he had the ocean in his eyes, his hair was short and messy, in a sexy way, and so dark brown that it looked black, his face was well sculpted and looked powerful. I didn`t know until then that someone's looks would fit being called powerful but he pulled it off. Dangerous and strong.

I had the feeling that I had just met someone important.

Ashtons point of view:

As soon as I saw the girl that had caused so much trouble I stopped breathing. Everything melted away and soon there was nothing but her. Her eyes were round and filled with fear and uncertainty, her long halo of raven black hair fell to around her generous cheast, she had the most angelic face I had ever seen and her lips were full and blood red. I cringed at the use of blood to explain her but that was the colour they were. And how I wanted to kiss those lips, those beautiful full...wait what? What the hell is wrong with me? I was with Janey and I loved her. But...but the flutter in my cheast that occurred when I thought about Janey was gone. I still felt a fondness for her but I just couldn`t imagine kissing her again...what? I didn`t understand. I...I looked into this girls eyes and my world changed. I no longer felt that gravity was holding me to the ground, she was. The oxygen didn`t keep me breathing, she did. My heart didn`t keep me alive, she now did. My heart thumped in my cheast as I realised what had happened.

I had imprinted on her. Oh shit, I owed Cayne an apology and a thank you for keeping my life-mate alive.


	4. The confession of the werewolves

Authors note:  
I just started writing this chapter after finishing chapter 3 and I`m trying to think of more ideas. Which is hard. I`m grateful for every person who reads this and reviews it. If you have any tips just put it up on review please because I`d appreciate it. Thanks, I love you all.

This is the past where I disclaim some thing or another but truthfully, all the characters are mines and so is the plot, so let's move on.

Chapter four:

Caynes point of view:

Ally was awake and I thought Ashton would be angry at her but, instead, his eyes widened to a point that I thought that they would burst out of their sockets. I heard his heart speed up and then suddenly slow back to normal and the scent in the air change, a slight crackle of power whipped through the room and all of us werewolves knew that Ashton had imprinted. So, that was the reason that she had felt familiar, she was pack. Janey was going to be pissed.

I couldn`t help but smirk at Ashton and raise my eyebrow to say, I told you so.

Ashton ignored me and continued to stare at the girl. Arlec was smiling to himself in amusement and the rest of the pack present were a mixture of surprised, amused or confused. To be honest the only one that was confused was Liam because he only turned last month and didn`t understand the imprint.

Since no one was going to say anything I said," Hey, You all right?"

Ashton glared at me, as if he was angry that he hadn`t asked before me, like it was my fault. Jerk.

The girl looked at her feet," Yes, I`m alright".

"Good", Ashton answered, a slight smiled on his face, "come and sit". He gestured to the seat next to Orvirk.

The girl looked at the seat like it was going to kill her but slowly sat down, her heart beating fast with fear. It hurt to know that she was scared.

"I`ll start by introducing us ok?" Ashton looked at the girl with nothing short of love in his eyes and the girl must of noticed because she shifted in her seat, uncomftable.

She nodded and glanced around at my pack brothers.

Allys point of view:

"That is Orvirk", the one with dirty blond hair and brown eyes and the scar," Liam", the one with the black hair and brown eyes," Connor", the one with light brown hair and hazel eyes, "Jamie", the one with snow white hair and dark green eyes, "Arlec", the one with the grey eyes and dark brown hair," and Cayne", the wolf from last night, "and I`m Ashton", said the one with the blue eyes and dark brown hair, the one who took my breath away.

I didn`t know if I was imagining it but I had the feeling that Ashton was staring. It was getting under my skin but at least I was even more certain that I hadn`t been kidnapped. That was good. Staring, I could handle but being held against my will? Not so much.

"My name is Ally", I told them. I didn`t know why but I didn`t think that any of them would harm me and I didn`t know a reason not to tell them my name. Plus, if I hadn`t been kidnapped that meant that the werewolf along from me had saved me. What was the point in saving me to then harm me? No, that didn`t make sense and for that I was glad.

"So, what now?" Liam, I think that's his name anyway, asked and they all seemed to turn to Ashton, as if he was their leader...Their Alpha. No, No, no, they all can`t be, can`t they? Mind you they do all look so muscular and otherworldly...I...I...I seriously thought that these people were werewolves. Maybe I was crazy but...maybe not. I guess I`d have to wing it. I`d be cautious, I had to be.

Ashton turned to me," What do you remember?"

I shifted in my seat, unsure whether or not to lie to them but if they were wolves they would surely smell the lies of me and then I`d be screwed. So, the truth then.

I sighed," I was attacked by...by a vampire, right?" It wasn`t a question but it sounded like I was asking, which didn`t help me sound confident at all, which sucked, no pun intended.

The guys all looked to Ashton to see how he would play this. I wasn`t stupid, I knew that he was going to try and pass me of as crazy, to convince me that I wasn`t imagining things but I knew I wasn`t. I knew what I saw, these were werewolves and I was attacked by a vampire called Hender.

"Well, you did hit your hea-", he started.

I cut him off and when I spoke I sounded more confident than I felt," If you are about to tell me that I was imagining things because of hitting me head, that I imagined being bitten on the neck and seeing a guy turn into a fucking wolf, you can shove your words up your ass because I`m not stupid or crazy and you won`t convince me otherwise, so you can save your breath". I took a deep breath after my little rant and instantly felt embarrassed but I brushed it away because it was too late now.

The guys all tried to hide their smiles but some laughs and chuckles escaped and tried even harder to hide their amusement at Ashtons glare.

"You didn`t have to yell", he frowned in an adorable was that made me laugh. His eyes lit up slightly at my laugh but he went back to his hurt act almost instantly.

"Well, I guess we aren`t getting away with this one", Connor mumbled loudly.

"Guess not", Orvirk added but he had a small smile curling at the corner of his mouth.

"So, explain. What the hell is going on?" I asked, warily but fully curious.

"Fine-", Ashton started.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Connor asked him.

"Do you have a better idea? You want me to lie to her", his voice left no room for argument so he shut up.

"Ok, then I`ll start. As you`ve properly guessed, everyone at this table is a werewolf but you. Most of us weren`t turned, we were born this way and made the change later in our lives, but others, like Cayne and myself, were turned. Not everyone in our families turn but the ones that do join the pack and help us in our missions. Our mission is to protect the humans on our territory and kill as much vampires as we can. Firstly, lets me say that silver doesn`t burn us, we can phase when we wish and the moon doesn`t affect us. Secondly, vampires are our enemy, they do drink human blood, they don`t burn in the sun and, sadly, they can`t be killed by simply being stake through the heart, which is a pain in the ass. Our pack has 18 members and don`t worry, our barks are worse than our bites", he grinned and so did the wolves. I felt my lips twitch at the joke. "So, any questions?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Do you have anything to drink. I`m so god damn thirsty".

It was quiet for a second then everyone burst out laughing. I frowned, not getting what was funny.

"You just found out that vampires and werewolves exist and you`re asking for a drink?" Jamie was grinning.

"So? Waiting for answers won`t kill me. Plus, I need a little time to think about it", I answered truthfully.

At that thought they stopped the laughing and just settled on smiles and grins.

I sighed tiredly and ran a hand through my hair," Can I go home now? My family will be worried".

Ashton frowned but covered it with a small smile," Uh, sure. I`ll take you home, if you have questions I`ll answer them on the way. After Liam gets you some water though".

Liam frowned," Hey, why me?"

Ashton rolled his eyes,"` Coz I told you to".

Liam pouted but stood and huffed out of the room.

"Chin up newbie, as soon as there is a new pup it will be him that`s the fetcher", Connor grinned at him. Liam gave him the finger as he stalked into the kitchen and I felt a little guilty.

Liam was back in a minute with a glass of water and he handed it to me grudgingly.

I took it from him and smiled shyly," Um, thanks". His scowl softened and he nodded before sitting back down.

...

The first ten minutes of the journey was spent in awkward silence.

Ashton kept throwing me weird glances, a weird mix of anitcipation, worry, awe and even a little fear.

I finally broke the silence, "What?"

He jumped in his seat and glanced back at me again," Sorry?"

"Why do you keep staring at me? Eyes on the road please!", I answered, glancing at the empty road.

Ashton blushed and a slight flutter flipped my stomach.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortble?", He inquired, a look of regret on his face, the furrow in his brow was too cute.

"Yes, if your staring at me, you might crash!", I said a little louder then normal, not liking the thought of death by car crash.

At that he laughed so loudly, I felt my teeth rattle. An amused smile graced his face and it warmed my heart, I almost blushed.

"I`m a werewolf, remember? Super vision, super hearing, super fast reflexes", he said, a little boastful.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him over the back of his head, which he didn`t have time to avoid and it caused him to squeak.

"Super sense, right", I said sarcasticly with small smile of amusement.

Ashton muttered something under his breath along the lines of `stupid eyes`.

"So...I have a question", I said, looking out the window, avoiding his blue, blue eyes.

"Shoot", he replied eagerly.

"How many werewolves are there?", I was a bit unnerved to find out that there were people of the population that weren`t human and hid it so well.

"About..maybe just 300,000, vampires are more common, there are about a million of them if I had to take a guess", he answered, satisfied with his answer.

"Wow, that`s a lot", I whistled, impressed.

"I suppose but compared to humans...it doesn`t seem like much to me", he said, eyes, thankfully, on the road now.

"Hm", was all I said, my thoughts whirled and struggled to catch up.

"You ok?", he asked, concern marring his face.

"Yeah, I`ve just got a lot to think about", I sighed.

Ashton chuckled," I know how you feel. When I first found out about werewolves was when my brother, Cayne, was turned".

I looked at him in suprise," Caynes` your brother?".

He smirked at me expression,"Yes, got a problem with that?"

I shook my head,"No, it`s just that you don`t look alike".

He nodded," We have different mums`, he looks like his mum while I look like our dad".

"Does your dad know about...well, about you being a werewolf?", I asked and instantly regretted it when a shadow crossed Ashtons face.

"I`m sorry, I don`t mean to pry-".

"It`s fine", but his voice was deeper, sadder and it broke my heart to see him so sad, I felt like hugging him and kissing away his pain an-, wait what? Where the hell was this coming from? The boy, no, the _man _beside me was a stranger and I wanted to kiss him? When I just upset him, what was wrong with me?

I brushed away those thoughts and gave him a gratefull smile," I really am sorry, I didn`t know-".

"It`s fine, I told you. As you said, you didn`t, _still don`t,_ know, so It`s ok", he huffed out, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

I didn`t believe him, the sad shine to his eyes, the tenseness of his shoulders and the firm line of his mouth betrayed him. He looked sideways at me, "I said it was fine too many times, didn`t I?"

I nodded and bit back a smile because it didn`t fit the occasion.

He let out a deep sigh, "He died a few years back, along with my mum. It was vampires, there were too many for my parents to fight off and they were murdered. I was told that they died in a burglary gone wrong but I found out the truth after Cayne was turned by Emily, our pack healers mate".

I felt like telling him that I was sorry, that I was so, very sorry, but I knew he didn`t want my sympathy, I somehow knew that he had had enough of it," That is awful", I let myself say.

He nodded and consontrated on the road.

"So, how _did_ you find out about werewolves?", I asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Me and Cayne were arguing, I can`t remember what the fight was about, when he started shaking. I thought he was having a stroke", Ashton laughed, "I was about to go running for the phone but before I could, Cayne burst into a big-ass wolf. I got the fright of my life. He ran off then, bursting down the back door to get out, and explained later what had happened".

"Thats a crap way to find out", I noted with a slight smile.

"Not as bad as being about killed by a bloodsucker and being saved by a big-ass wolf", he shot me a grim but amused look.

I rolled my eyes but I was smiling even wider now. "I guess not".

"So", he changed the subject," Tell me about your self".

I was a little suprised at the change in our conversation, from something as interesting as vamps and werewolves to...well, me.

"What do you want to know?", I asked him, a little shyly.

"I don`t know...what do you like doing? Do you have any hobbies?", he suggested.

I sighed, "Is conversation with me really that boring that it makes you want to talk about something, anything, else?"

He looked at me, suprise cloaking his face," No! Of course not. I really want to know".

I was doubtfull but answered anyway, " I`m a musician, I love writing and performing songs, it`s my passion along with writing and reading".

"Your a musician?", he raised a brow in suprise.

"What? You don`t think I look like a mucisian?", I was a little insulted, I knew I was a little to plain looking for a singer but I didn`t think that should matter. I also couldn`t, for some reason, bear this man thinking of me as plain.

"It`s not that...it`s just that I pegged you as more of a...sporty type", he said awkwardly.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and I crossed my arms over my cheast, " I`ll have you know that I am, If I do say so myself, a fair musician".

"I didn`t mean to insult you, I`m sorry, forgive me?", for some reason he sounded desperate, his face screamed the same, and he sounded like he would die if I didn`t forgive him, which was weird since I was a practical stranger to him and my thoughts shouldn`t matter to him.

"Uh..., alright? It`s ok", I said, a little unsure.

His face showed his relief and I saw his cheast suddenly push out and the hiss of air out of his mouth that told me that he had been holding his breath for my answer, which confused me more.

"Good..that`s...good", was all he said in reply.

10 minutes later we pulled up outside the 3 bed-room house in which I called home. It was a fair quality of house; it had a glass conservitory stuck attractivly at it`s side, three bay windows, shiny clean, on it`s face, had a wooden white door, with a glass widow that held a picture of a dove inside of the glass and the house was situated behind a small frount garden, that held only short cut grass and a small cobbled path that led from the wooden light blue gate to the door step.

Since it was around 3pm mum would be at work and my two older brothers and younger brother, Nate, Oliver and Cole would be at school still, so I had time to get my story straight. Good, `coz right now I had nothing.

It was awkward for a minute, "Well, this is me".

Ashton looked like he wanted to say something but instead he nodded and pulled the car to a stop.

"So..., just so you know...I`m grateful for your..packs help. Excpecially Caynes, if it weren`t for him...well, we both know what would have happened", I was sure that he growled at that but I ignored it and continued, " Thanks for bringing me home, and I hope that you know that I won`t tell anyone about...well, you know what".

He nodded again, causing his dark brown hair to fall into his eyes and I so desperatly wanted to move it from his eyes, and I was about to as well but he flicked his head back slightly to move it from his face, so instead I, trying to hide my disapointment, smiled at him, "You need a hair cut". He didn`t, his hair was perfect the was it was, but I needed an excuse for my staring.

He smiled and laughed, "I guess I do".

I laughed as well but it slipped slightly as I glanced at my house, "Well, I guess this is bye, then".

"I guess", I though that I was imagining it but I was sure that he sounded about as sad to say bye as I was, but I was just imagining things, I must have been.

"Well, guess what?", I smiled at him and gave him a look of mock wonder.

His eyes glittered with amusement and it made him look even more perfect, "What?"

"I met a werewolf today, a whole pack of them", I continued my look of mock awe, trying so hard not to laugh.

Ashton gave a chuckle that sounded like angel bells chiming and I gave in to a laugh.

He shook his head and grinned "You, Miss, need your head checked".

I rolled my eyes but I was amused, "Bye, wolf boy". I pushed open the car door and slid out of the black Citoren C1.

Suddenly, I realised the mess I had made of his shiney car, it was all sandy from my clothes. Guilt smarmed me, "Oh, sorry about your car", I blushed and he laughed. God, I loved his laugh.

"Don`t worry about it", he grinned," I always though it was missing something".

I smiled softly," Goodbye, Ashton".

"Bye, Ally".

I nodded and turned to walk away but before I could open the door I heard a shout, so I turned back to Ashton.

"Oh and Ally?", he had called.

"Yes?".

"For the love of my sanity, stop wandering around alone at night".

I smiled, "I cross my heart".


	5. Blue eyes

Authors note: I have been M.I.A for a while because I had no way of posting but now I`m back and juggling two stories, contemplating a crossover between twilight and harry potter.

Oh, i forgot to say. In this chapter I wrote my own song, its called blue eyes, I know it isnt that good but lets pretend it is for the benefit of this story, taX.

Chapter Five:

Ally`s point of view:

Sometimes, having a mum who didn`t much care what you did was good. Don`t get me wrong, she did care if I did well and stayed away from drugs and harmful things but she was not demanding or over protective. This was usefull when I had no excuse for staying out all night without her consent, she just didn`t mind. She trusted me, considered me an adult, and that was good because I had no idea what I was going to say to her if I had to explain. I wasn`t good at lying to her. But my older brothers, Oliver (18) and Nate (19) were a different story, they were very over protective and it was annoying to say the least.

As soon as they had come home from school (Nate was held back a year) I was bombarded with questions, so I lied and told them that I had been at my friend Steph`s house, hadn`t noticed the time and had just decided to crash there. I hoped that Steph had covered for me when they had called her after they had finally let me go back upstairs to my room, I just knew they had called her. I guessed that she had covered for me since my brothers had let the subject rest, seriously they were like overbearing parents.

I knew that Steph would hound me at some point for details about my night and I dreaded it, she would be the hardest to lie to, mind you I could always bend the truth. I met a guy, that was true and would sate her curiousity if I told her how hot he was, I could say that his brother saved me from drowning in the sea and Mr. hottie had drove me home after having me checked by their family doctor, that expliantion made sense and would make her gush about how hot he sounded, it would distract her.

True to my prediction, Steph had called that night and I had told her my carefully constructed lie. She sucked it all up, her suspitions gone as soon as I metioned (Ashton). I mentioned him last, knowing she would want to rant about him but I told her to wait untill I saw her next, school monday, because I was too tired to talk. She was a little disapointed but bit her tounge and we both hung up.

The next morning was a sunday and I had nothing important to do so I spent a good part of the day thinking about Ashton. His eyes, so blue they rivaled the ocean, his hair, so soft and lush looking, his face, perfect and blemish free, his body...no fault to be found by my wandering eyes. Then my thoughts drifted to his brother, as almost as beautiful as his brother, the only major trait they shared was their blue eyes, ocean blue and sky blue. While Cayne was shorter and had more mustles, Ashton had less and was taller, while Cayne had golden hair that was an organized sort of chaos that worked, Ashton had dark, almost black, soft, messy hair that was asking to be touched .

I didn`t know why these strangers, Ashton in particular, affected me so and tried to rid them from my thoughts, I cleaned my room, my bath room, the kitchen, the livingroom but my mind was firmly stuck on blue eyes and black hair. I had dated once before, a boy called Sam about two years ago, but I had never though of him the way I was thinking about Ashton. It scared me a little. How I would be thinking of his eyes, then his nose, then his mouth...then his neck, then his stomach, then...well, that`s when I got worried about my sanity and wondered how the hell I knew how to do the stuff we did in my imagination...*Insert blush here*.

At about 5pm on Sunday I was writing a song, it had come to me from nowhere, called Blue eyes (Three guesses who that`s about), when there was a knock at the door. Nate was on a date, Oliver was out with his friends, Mum was out back in the back garden, gardening and Cole was at a friends so I padded downstairs and pulled open the door, interupting the third knock.

I froze for a second, Ashton. Ashton was standing on my doorstep, looking very handsom in his simple jeans and balck t-shirt, lucky t-shirt.

"Hey?", it came out as a question and sounded awkward.

A smiled lit up Ashtons eyes and lips as he looked up at me from the bottom step, "Hey".

"So..., can I help you?", I asked, the young man before me with a slight smile on my face at his presence.

"Uh", his neck turned a brilliant shade of red and he presented an object to me, "Cayne found this on the beach, I though that you might want it back".

I took my purse from him, smiled gratefully and stepped forwards, without thinking, and gave him a hug, "Thanks". I stood back again and almost missed the odd, possesive look in his eye but it was gone just as fast it had occured and I brushed it off.

"It`s alright. So, are you ok?", he asked, his warm gaze brushing over me.

I felt a tingling feeling in my stomach that I didn`t know where to place, "I`m alright, thanks for asking".

"You didn`t get into trouble, for being out all night?", he asked with a worried expression on him face.

"Nah, my mum doesn`t worry about things like that. It`s my brothers I had to worry about, I told them that I stayed at a friends house and I told said friend that I nearly drowned and was saved by a handsom stranger", I said the last part teasingly but Ashton growled anyways.

I frowned, "Did you just _growl_ at me?"

His face blanked for a second before smoothing into a sorry smile, "Yeah, sorry. It`s a wolf thing".

I nodded but I was a little unsure.

"Ally, if your going to converse with whoever`s at the door, invite them in and stop letting the heat out", I heard my mum yell from the kitchen, she must have been done with the garden.

Ashtons point of view(because I luv you all)

This was a stupid idea. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. But I just couldn`t stop myself.

I had used her _purse_ as an excuse to drive 30 minutes to see her, as if she would buy that excuse, I wouldn`t. I felt like a stalker, what if she didn`t want to see me?

Of course she would, I`m her mate just as much as she`s mine. Mine, that sounded good in refrence to her. Ally, mine. Those two words were the best I had ever heard. Oh my god, listen to me, I sound like a love sick puppy. I couldn`t bring myself to care though, as long as my mate didn`t think me pathetic I would survive.

This was ridiculas, I didn`t need a _purse_ as an excuse to visit her, I could always just explain the imprint...no. I had seen how Sasha had reacted when Connor had told her, she had been furious and sad, angry at the feeling of having no choice and of the pressure bestowed on her, I didn`t want that for Ally. I wanted to tell her when we were further along in our relationship. I had been waiting a long time for her, I wasn`t about to let her slip from my fingers.

As soon as the door opened and I saw Ally, all thoughts escaped my mind. All accept one, lord she was beautiful. She had her silky hair up in a messy bun piled on the top of her head, she was wearing a tank top that fit her in a way that would bring any man to his knees at one glance and a pair of grey sweatpants that fit her better than they could ever fit anyone else. Beautiful. Mine.

"Hey?" she made it sound like a question. Her voice was as beautiful as her face, saint like and it caused a goofy smile to slip onto my lips.

"Hey", I greeted, glad to see her.

"So..., can I help you?", she asked me with a small but heart breaking smile that warmed her face.

"Uh", could I sound anymore stupid? I felt my neck heat up. What is it with this woman and making me blush? "Cayne found this on the beach, I thought that you might want it back". I offered the little purse to her and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks". Before I knew what was happening, she had me in a hug, her warm body pressed against mines. Lord help me. I couldn`t help but think that this is the warmth that, in the future, I would be waking up to. My Ally.

She stepped back and I instantly missed her warmth.

"It`s alright. So, are you alright?", I had to ask. I looked her over, so looked ok. Hell, she looked better than ok. Devine.

"I`m alright, thanks for asking". Her eyes was all I could look at, so green and the same colour of the forest, my favourate place aside from Ally`s side.

"You didn`t get into trouble, for being out all night?", I asked, a little worried for a second.

"Nah, my mum doesn`t worry about things like that. It`s my brothers I had to worry about, I told them that I stayed at a friends house and I told said friend that I nearly drowned and was saved by a handsom stranger".

She was talking about my brother. She reffered to him as handsom. She was mines, not his. I couldn`t stop the growl that rumbled from my throat, my wolf was furious that my mate had these thoughts about other men, other wolves, He was furious that Cayne had saved her and not us. I told my wolf to calm down, that He was worrying our mate. He calmed but not without growling at me.

"Did you just _growl_ at me?", she frowned, confused and I cursed myself in my head.

"Yeah, sorry. It`s a wolf thing", was all I could really say.

She nodded but still looked a little unsure.

"Ally, if your going to converse with whoever`s at the door, invite them in and stop letting the heat out", the voice had come from the back of the house and was a little higher than Ally`s and was female.

Ally looked mortified for a moment, which was amusing and made her cute little nose scrunch up, clearly she didn`t want me to meet the woman, leading me to believe that the woman was her mother. I felt a little pang in my heart at the word mother but brushed aside, my wolf wanted to meet the woman responsibe for the creation of my mate and today, He was so unsettled that I knew He wouldn`t take no for an answer.

"Would you like to come in?", she asked, her eyes pleaded for me to decline, to turn away and go, but I couldn`t refuse my wolf on this request.

"Yes please, if that`s ok", I answered, my wolf pleased with me, that was a first.

She nodded and stepped back for me to enter. As I was passing her she whispered, "Sorry".

What for? I wondered but had a feeling that I was about to find out.

As soon as I stepped into her livingroom, the smell it me. It wasn`t a bad smell, no. It was just the opposite, it was a strange but delisious mix of watermelons and freesia. My mates smell. Her scent, the smell to follow if she was ever in danger. Which I would never allow to happen, I hurried the thought, to reasure my wolf.

The room was of a nice quality and taste; with three cream walls and a single chocolate brown one, a pair of black leather double couches and a single black leather armchair that looked unused. There was a dark brown wooden coffee table placed between the couches and the ensamble faced the flat screen at the right angle, picures of my mate were all over the walls along with a tall, striking woman that shared Ally`s long black hair, her mother, and three teenage boys, her brothers I guessed. I hoped.

"So...do you want anything? A drink?", she sounded shy and awkward and it was adoreable.

"Water would be great", I said, quietly, secretly loving that she cared enough to offer, so did my wolf, to Him it made her more attractive, if that were possible.

She gave me a small nod, glanced at the door on the other side of the room, I guessed that that was the kitchen. She gave me another quick look and off she went.

I smiled a little amused and sat down on the closest sofa, waiting for my mate to return.

I heard whispers coming from the kitchen so faint that even my wolfs hearing couldn`t pick them up, I was curious as to what they were talking about.

A few minutes later Ally returned, water in her hand, with a woman trailing behind her. The woman was tall with Ally`s long dark hair, a pair of chocolate eyes that matched the walls(coincidence?) and a slightly chuncky built and she wore a soft, motherly look on her round face. She was clearly Ally`s mum but Ally didn`t look much like her.

"Hello, dear. Ally, are you going to introduce us?", her mum gave her a meaningful glance and she nodded slightly.

"Ashton, this is my mum, Pippa Fray and mum, this is my friend, Ashton", she introduced, hopefully oneday she would be introducing me as her man.

It just occured to me that my mates second name must be Fray. Well, when we get married it will be Brett...am I already planning our future? I had only met her a few days ago and I`m thinking of our future, I was never like that with Janey. I cringed inwardly, remembering how Janey had reacted to the news. She had yelled, screamed, wailed and begged, then, when that didn`t work, had insulted me and stormed off. It was a good thing that I hadn`t told her of me being a werewolf, she proberly would`ve blackmailed me.

"It`s a pleasure to meet you, ma`am", I smiled and reached out a hand for her to shake.

"Such a polite young man but call me Pippa", she beamed and knocked away my hand, pulling me into a hug instead. I instantly warmed to the woman.

"Thank you", I glanced at Ally, who was shifting her feet, clearly uncomfortable, proberly waiting for something embarrising.

I wasn`t dissapointed.

"It`s a relief that Ally brought a man home, I was starting to have my suspitions about her being gay", Pippa said, bluntly and I laughed while Ally turned a delisious shade of red.

"Mum!", she yelled, mortified. I grinned, amused.

"What!", Pippa replied in the same tone but a smile tugged at her lips. Pippa rolled her eyes at Ally`s mortified glare " Fine, I`m going back outside". Pippa strode away shooting me an` I`ll see you later`.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to speak up,"So, did I interupt anything when I knocked?"

She hesitated for a minute but then shrugged," I was writing a song".

"Is it done?", I asked, curious.

She looked at me, a strange look on her face and how I wished I could read her mind, my wolf agreed.

"Yes, it`s done".

"Can I hear it?", I requested, I wanted to hear, if it was my Ally`s passion. My Ally, listen to me.

"Um...", her face reddened.

I smirked at her, "I thought you said you performed all the time".

"I do..it`s just...oh this is embarissing...", she blushed even darker.

I was dying with curiosity as to what had her blushing like a tomato.

I raised an eyebrow, " What?"

"It`s..kinda about..you", she looked at the ground, cheeks flaming, embarrised.

My wolf was plesantly suprised, as was I. For her to have written a song about me...I had to have been in her thoughts for at least a little while. I smiled and stepped towards her. I put a hand on her chin and lifted her head up, " What is it called?"

"Blue eyes", she smiled and I couldn`t help but stare.

"Can I hear? It is about me after all, I need to know if I was portrayed right", I teased and, her blush gone, rolled her eyes.

"Come on", she turned on her heel and walked to the stairs, leaving me no time to argue, not that I would, I`d follow her into hell.

Her room was tidy and neat with red and black walls, a king bed with purple covers stood in the middle of the room, she had a desk covered with pieces of paper and scattered pencils and rubbers, a pair of doors, one I guessed led to a bathroom the other to a closet. I noticed that there wasn`t much else in the room aside from a bedside table. Most of her technology was on her bed, on the left side, her laptop, phone and things. A guitar also sat on her bed along with an old looking red leather blound book, which was open at a full page that held scrawling writing, _hers_.

"Sit, if you like", she gestured to a space on the bed and I sat.

She picked up her guitar, spared me a glance and started.

I thought that I had everything that I could ever need,

I thought that I had everything, I could ever want,

I thought that I could wish for nothing,

Untill those blue eyes, let me look into your soul,

They showed me, the beauty that lied deep within,

That pure, gold heart, hidden from sin,

A core so pure, it could make angels cry,

All because of those blue, blue eyes.

Lord knows I dont deserve you and your kind kind kind,words,

You dont need a burden, to load down your world,

but my life without you would hurt my being,

It would make me stop breathing,

my heart is restless, it needs your help,

so save me, save me from myself.

With those blue, blue eyes, clense my soul,

with those blue blue eyes, make it your goal,

to hold me close and never let go,

please, dont leave me now.

I thought that I had everything that I could ever need,

I thought that I had everything, I could ever want,

I thought that I could wish for nothing,

Untill those blue eyes, let me look into your soul,

They showed me, the beauty that lied deep within,

That pure and gold heart, hidden from sin,

A core so pure, it made angels cry,

All because of those blue, blue eyes.

Blue eyes, Blue eyes, Blue eyes, Blue eyes,

Those, Blue, blue eyes,

Those blue, blue eyes,

Those blue, blue eyes,

Look inside my soul, search inside my heart with those blue, blue eyes.

I was speechless. Utterly and truly. Not just because of the lyrics, which spoke of romance between me and her, but because of how good she was, how entrancing her voice was, how hypnotic she could be, how vibrant and happy she was when she sang. She was right when she said that this was a passion.

My wolf wouldn`t stop howling with pleasure at the words that left our mates` mouth. Words of need, love, attraction. My wolf was happy that she was saying these things. But I had to remind my wolf that songs exaggerate, she doesn`t love us, yet. Feeling of attraction lead to feelings of want, to need, to fondness, to love. But we know we love her, my wolf howled, we know. But she`s human, I replied. Calm down, I soothed, we will be with her, just not yet.

"Was it that bad?", she asked, unsure.

Oh, I had been quiet too long, dang. "No,...it was...good, great".

She smiled and thanked me.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened, "You`ll have to go".

This soon? I felt my heart spped up in dislike of the idea of leaving my mate.

"My brother, Nate, will be home soon. He`ll jump to conclusions, just like mum, and hes very protective", she said.

I almost laughed, I could kill her brother with one hand, I wouldn`t of course but that`s not the point. If my Mate wanted me to leave, as hard as it was, I would leave.

I stood, "Ok, fair enough. I`ll see you around, Ally". I smiled at her.

"I`ll walk you out", she went to stand.

I rolled my eyes," I`m not going to knick anything, Ally".

She blushed, causing my heart to pick up again.

"Bye, Ashton".

"Call me Ash".

"Bye, Ash", I loved the sound of my name on her lips.


	6. New kid and Grahams

Authors note: 16 reviews, Yay! But you can do better than that people, please review this story please *Puppy dog eyes*

Chapter Six:

Ally`s Point Of View:

I loved Steph, I really did, but if she didn`t shut her trap I was going to punch her in the face. It sounded a little harsh, even in my mind, but she had been rattling on and on about the thing that I was trying to forget. Ashton. To be fair, I did lie to her and she deserved a little boy gossip for covering me before she was told of the situation but I was one `OMG how hot is he?` away from screaming. I had already told her, in lengthy detail, what he looked like, acted like and talked like but she still wanted more gossip, what more could I give her? The cup that he drank from? How could a girl say so much in one sentence without breathing? Was it possible? That was Steph for you.

"Can you please stop, Steph. For the sake of my sanity go back to your usual blethering about Jake or shoes or rainbows for all I care but please, no more Ashton, your wearing the subject thin", I finally said, sighing and glancing at my blonde friend.

She put on her famous pout but somehow I was immune.

"I`m serious!", I warned.

Steph sighed, rolled her eyes and then tapped a fake hot pink nail on the lunch table. "Fine. But this is not over".

"I had a feeling that you`d say that", I muttered under my breath.

"What?", Steph looked up from her hand to inspect me, a brow raised.

I shook my head, "Nothing".

"Whatever. Now, new subject, the new kid. Lizzie tells me that he`s one hot piece of a-".

"Really Steph? More boy talk? Give the poor boy a break, god knows that malekind needs a break from none other than Stephenie Clover", I felt sorry for the new kid, if he was good looking Steph wouldn`t hesitate in pulling him into her web. He had no chance.

"God, remind me why I hang out with you again?", she leaned back in her chair and sighed dramaticly.

"`Coz you need me to drive you everywhere since you don`t have your licence yet", I smirked at my friend.

"Darn, I forgot about that. I`ll just have to put up with your mopiness untill I pass my driving test then, wont I?", She said with a slight curl at the corner of her lips.

"Har har, the real question is, why do I put up with _your_ antics?", I raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Because I`m too fabilous not to be friends with. I have charm and pizaz, who could resist being _my_ friend?", she smirked at me. "It`s not your fault that you want to be my friend honey".

I barked out a laugh, "What the hell is pizaz?".

She frowned," Isn`t it confidence? Amazingness?"

"Hmm", was all I said in reply.

I glanced at my watch and let out a huff, it was 1:46pm which ment I only had 10 minutes `till break ended, a little time to go and find the book that I had wanted to read for a while.

I stood and hooked my bag over my shoulder, "I gotta fly, see ya".

"Yep", was all I got, Steph was currently glued to her phone.

I didn`t like the idea of talking to Mrs Green to ask her the where abouts of the old book I seeked but I didn`t know where it was located so I asked. Down the stairs, the door to the left, row three and a sharp glare was all I recieved in my request. Geez, why work in a place with teenagers if you made a pact with satan to hate them?

The aisle that held the book I needed wasn`t well lit and was very...dusty. It was clear that not a lot of people came down here, mind you not a lot of people cared about the type of books down here; books of old text and aged fashions and customs, books that were so unused that they were sent down here to die..erm..mould. I was down here to try and locate a copy of Hermagate, an old tale that my dad used to read to me every other night before bed. Granted, it was a french novel and I had no idea what it was about but it was familuar and I wanted familuarity.

I didn`t see the lump on the floor untill it was too late and my face said hello to the ground. My head was ringing from the impact and I let out a small groan.

"Ouch, oh hell, are you alright?", I heard a scrambling noise and the clanking of boot against floor and then felt a hand on my shoulder. I had tripped over a person. Crap, they really needed more lights in here.

"Um, yeah. I`m fine. Sorry for tripping over you by the way, I didn`t see you there", I answered, pulling myself up into a sitting position. A pale hand appeared in fround of my face and I followed it from hand, to wrist, to elbow, to shoulder, to face. A pretty good looking face at that.

He had dark red curly hair, pale green eyes and short but rounded features. The guy was pale looking and tall, with narrow shoulders and he wore a slightly too big grey t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I hadn`t seen him around and I went to a pretty small school, so this must be the new guy. I couldn`t remember his name.

He gestured for me to take his hand and I accepted, not wanting to make a worst first impression.

"It`s not your fault, I should`ve know better then to sit in the shadows. This room needs more damn lights", he scowled at the celing and I laughed.

"Yeah, I don`t think they bother changing the bulbs, not a lot of people come down here".

He smiled and raised an eyebrow,"Well, there`s two people here in one day, I bet that`s a record".

I laughed,"Yeah, I guess. So why are you down here, skulking in the shadows, tripping unsuspecting victums?"

A smile formed on his lips," Hiding from that blonde girl that keeps bouncing about the place like a bouncy ball".

I grinned, "So you`ve met Steph then?"

"Yeah, you know her?", he asked.

"She`s my best friend", I replied, brushing the dust off my trousers. I glanced around and saw my bag on the floor close by. I picked it up, hooked it over my shoulder, and turned back to the guy.

"How do you handle her?", he asked, his eyes mockingly wide.

"Experience and red vines", was my answer and he laughed.

"Hm...oh! Sorry, I didn`t introduce myself. My name is Sebastien Stone but you can call me Ben".

He held a hand out and I shook.

"Hey, I`m Ally Fray", I smiled, "Nice to meet you".

"The pleasures all mine. So, what are you doing down here?", he said.

"I`m looking for a copy of Hermagate, It`s not a well known book", I replied.

"Never heard of it", he looked at me blankly.

"As I said, it`s not a well known book", I answered him.

He smiled, "I guess".

The bell chose that moment to ring, it was faint since we were under ground but still noticable.

"What do you have next?", I asked.

"Um...,", he put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, " English, with Mr Henderson".

"We have the same class, I`ll show you the way if you`d like?", I said, gesturing to the door.

He smiled, "Ta, I`d proberly get lost".

I shrugged, "I`m sure someone would have shown you the way. Now, pick your bag and lets go, we`re gonna be late".

He grinned and saluted me, "Ok, boss lady".

I rolled my eyes but grinned back.

I usually sat by myself in English but since Ben was there, he sat next to me.

"Ok, today you`ll be starting your essay on holes. I explained yesterday what your essay layout should be like so you should know what your doing. Get on with it people, I want this finished by wednessday", Mr Henderson barked as he strode into the classroom in his signiture pinstriped suit.

A lot of grumbles met my ears and I almost groaned as well, I hated essays.

I glared at my copy of Holes, as if it was the books fault, and twirled my pen between my fingers.

I sighed and layed my head on the desk.

"I`m not that boring am I?", Ben asked. Fuck, I`d forgotten about him.

"Nah, It`s not you it`s me", I smile to myself as I teased him.

He laughed, "Right".

I rolled my eyes," So, you done this before at your old school?" I glanced at his already finished introduction paragraph, impressed.

"Yeah, twice", he frowned.

"Aww, poor you", I said a little sarcasticly and he smirked.

"Yes, poor me".

"Quiet! This is a place of learning, not a chat room", Mr Henderson shouted angrily from his desk.

The room quietened a little but the noise didn`t stop competley. He huffed a little but was used to it by now.

"So", I said to start the conversation, "Where`d you move from?"

"A small town called Braysburg. I moved here with my sister, Cara, and my little brother, Simon my mum and my dad", He replied.

"Are your siblings coming to this school?", I asked.

"Nah. Cara goes to Cairn high and Simon is 6, he`s at primary school", Ben smiled.

"Oh, how old is Cara?".

"17, she`s my twin".

I raised an eyebrow in suprise "Really?"

He gave me a grin, "What, I don`t look like I could be a twin?"

I rolled my eyes, "How can you tell if someone has a twin by looking at them?"

He shrugged but didn`t answer, proberly noting that I was right.

...

Before lunch I had Art with Ben. After class, I invited him to come and sit with me, Steph and her on/off `best` friend Joanne Thomson. I didn`t really want to drag him into the lionsden but if Steph found out that I had the opportunity to invite him and didn`t I`d be a dead girl. He accepted(poor sod) and followed me to our table, at which already sat Steph and joanne.

"Hey guys, this is Sebastien", I introduced as I slid into my place beside Steph, apple and water in hand. I set my food on the table.

Steph and Jo stopped their conversation and theri eyes snapped to Ben.

"This is Steph and Joanne", I said and gestured for him to sit. He sat on my other side, a disarming smile on his face.

Steph gave Ben a pretitory look, yep she wanted him, and Joanne gave her best, come get me look. Oh god help the poor boy.

But instead of blushing and stuttering like guys usually would, he continued his easy and gentle smile and said," Hey, call me Ben".

"Hi Ben", Steph smiled and blinked at him. I almost laughed when he didn`t take any notice of her flirting. If I had, Steph would have killed me.

"Hey", Jo said, quieter, her ego was proberly a little brused. I wasn`t fond of Jo but I put up with her for Steph.

"Ok, so people are telling me that your from America, is that true?", Steph questioned, on gossip mode.

I rolled my eyes, "Does he _sound_ American?"

Ben laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

Steph glared at me and turned to Ben, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I come from a little town called Breysburg", he answered, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Hm, never heard of it. Ah well. What class are you in? Do you have siblings? Are you single? Have you made any friends yet? Do you-".

"Steph! Give the poor boy a break", I scolded and she scowled at me. Ben laughed.

"It`s ok. Ok, 6w1, a brother and a sister, yes and yes", he nodded, "That was all I think".

Steph smiled. Proberly because he had just told her that her was single, bad move for the new guy.

At my glare she changed the subject, which wasn`t much better as she changed it to shopping and shoes. As she was rattling on about some new black stilletos she had just bought I shot Ben a sympathetic glance and bit into my apple. He gave me a small smile in return.

...

"Ally, get the order for table 6, now!", Helda shouted to me from behind the counter. I worked part time at Grahams diner, a popular place in town, to pay for all the expenses of my music. I nodded to the large woman and weaved through the packed tables to the one I was sent to, where some of the schools rugby players were sat, laughing and joking around. I let out a quiet groan, they were never pleasent to deal with. But this was my job, so I put a fake smile on my face and sauntered over, notepad and pen in hand.

"Do you want to order now?", I asked as politely as I could.

One of them, a tall tanned blonde, smirked at me, "Yeah, sweetcheeks, I want a coke and a cheese burger". I gritted my teeth in annoyence.

"Does anyone else want anything?", I inquired after writing down his order.

"I`ll have the same".

"And me".

"Me aswell".

"I suppose I will to".

"Ok, I`ll be back with that as soon as I can", I managed through my teeth and turned to go when I felt a sharp sting on my backside. My cheeks flamed with embarrisment and fury. I hurried away from the loud laughter that trailed behind me.

I put the order on the rack and went to my next table, it was a booth near the back of the room.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I asked and when I didn`t get an imediate answer I looked up to see a suprised looking Cayne. "Oh, hey Cayne".

"Um..hey, Ally. I didn`t know that you worked here", he said.

"I`ve never seen you in here so how would you know?" I teased.

He smiled, "Your right, I suppose".

"So, what can I get you?", I looked at him, head cocked slightly to the side, studying the werewolf.

"Can I get a large coke, a large fries, a double cheeseburger with bacon and tons of tomato sauce and a portion of chicken nuggets", he said.

I raised an eyebrow, "That`s a lot of food for one person".

He grinned, "My kind have a big appetite".

I sighed, "Why not, right?"

He laughed and smiled at me," I think your doing well with the whole supernatural thing".

"I suppose but what else am I supposed to do? Scream `I`m going mental` from the rooftops?", I said a little sarcasticly.

He laughed again, I liked that sound ver much.

"Ally quit lollygagging, you`ve got work to do!", Helda shouted and I blushed.

"I gonna go but it was nice speaking to you", I said hurredly, a little disapointed.

He nodded, "Yeah, ok". He seemed lost in his thoughts so I hurried up and left.

I was standing by the food counter, waiting for the orders to arrive, when I felt it. The warm feeling on my neck that told of someone watching me, the feeling I had been feeling in short flashes over the past couple of days. I glanced around, feeling uneasy, but saw noone looking my way. I shrugged off the feeling and continued my work.

Soon, the rugby players order was ready and I groaned, I was the only free waitress.

None of them said anything to me as I came and went, placeing food down infrount of each of them, then going to retrieve the next one`s meal. But that changed when I brought the last one, the one`s who smacked my but.

"Here", was all I said as I placed the plate and juice infrount of him. I turned to go but a hand on my arm stopped me. I half turned back., "Yes?" I couldn`t help the scowl on my face.

He gave me a mock hurt look, "Awww, don`t be like that baby, I just wanted to talk to you a minute. I`m Shane, you are?"

I glared, "It says my name on my badge dumbass, Ally".

His friends laughed and his neck reddened the slightest bit but he hid it well from his friends by grinning, "You don`t have to be rude, little lady, I was only asking?".

I rolled my eyes, "Did you have a point? I have work to do".

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you out. Just you, me and my hottub", he smirked annoyingly. I heard a soft growl and I looked around for the source, thinking that it might of been Cayne but I shrugged it off when I saw Cayne stuffing his face, occupied.

"Your serious?", I almost laughed.

"Yup", he popped the `p` annoyingly.

"Only in your dreams of me", I replied, a little bravely.

His friends howled with laughter.

"Burn", one of them chuckled but shut up at Shanes glare.

Shane gave me a hard look and brushed his hand over my thigh. "Won`t you reconsider?"

I wanted to slap his hand away. Hard.

I sucked in a deep breath, stared dead into his eyes and channeled Steph, "Not only no, but _hell_ no".

Before he could answer, I turned on my heel and stormed off.


End file.
